Zeolite can be used for adsorbents, desiccants, separating agents, catalysts, catalyst carriers, detergent aids, ion exchangers, waste water treatment agents, fertilizers, food additives, cosmetic additives and the like, and, in particular, is useful in gas separation applications.
An MWF-type zeolite means a zeolite having an MWF structure in codes for directing zeolite structures specified by the International Zeolite Association (IZA). Patent Literature 1 discloses ZSM-25 which is one MWF-type zeolite. In recent years, the structure of ZSM-25 which is one MWF-type zeolite has been revealed as described in Patent Literature 2 and Non-Patent Literature 1. It has been reported that the structure has an Im3m space group of a regular hexahedron crystal system and ZSM-25 is a zeolite having a pore constituted by an oxygen 8-membered ring. In addition, it has been reported that ZSM-25 selectively adsorbs carbon dioxide and thus is used for separation of carbon dioxide and methane and/or separation of carbon dioxide and nitrogen.